Hush Little Hunter
by SweetAmara
Summary: Follow on from Veronica Mars: The Thousand-Dollar Tanline. Logan's returned home from service for a well-earned break and Lianne has been charged as an accessory in her new husband Tanner Scott's scam. But if she goes to jail what happens to Veronica's half-brother Hunter and what does this mean for LoVe? Thank you for all your support and reviews so far, I really appreciate it! :)
1. Logan's Homecoming

'I missed you_,_' Veronica whispered resting on her elbow.

'Yeah, me too, you forget how good cable TV is when your over there," Logan half-smiled.

'You've got to be kidding? That's what our tryst means to you, good cable and a bucket of popcorn on your lap while watching Vincent Vega shake his tail feather?' She mocked exasperated.

'Okay, so there are other perks too,' He leant in and planted a kiss on her cheek.

'See was that so hard?'

'Anyone would think you've been _pining_?' He was laying on his side facing her, a crisp breeze flowing in from the ocean, as they laid in his dimly lit room.

'_Pining_? That is not a word that's in the Mars family vocabulary,'

'Maybe it should be,'

'You say _pining_, I say, a momentary aberration,'

They were suddenly quiet for a moment.

'You think you'll stick around?' He asked after a beat, catching her completely off guard.

_Of course I am staying, I'd sooner fight King Kong, than go back to New York._

'Veronica?'

'Of course,' She rested her hand softly on his bare chest, 'What ever would I do without the entire JAG crew at my beck and call?' She quipped.

'I was worried, you know,' He blinked rapidly, frantic even. He looked up at the ceiling; but Veronica's eyes were still completely fixed on him.

'What would _you_ need to worry about? Nicholas Spark's has already got our story in the works for his latest best seller. We're on fire, baby, he even promised us writing credit,' She snuggled into his side.

'I was worried that I'd get back and you'd be gone. You know, back to New York and it would be like it was before. You'd leave me some _Dear John_. I don't-I don't want to screw this up this time.' He laced his fingers into hers.

'Logan,' She sat up, bringing her face closed to his, 'This long distance thing… it's tough; but I am not going anywhere. You don't have to worry, I am the Butch Cassidy of Neptune, the picture of cool, calm and collected,'

'And with the perfect quips to boot,' He smiled broadly reassured by her word and she tenderly kissed his lips. She could feel his hands running through her flaxen hair.

She looked out onto the hazy, luminous twilight of an early morning. She could already see people beginning to flock to the sands, mostly surfers, trailed by groups of impressionable, young bimbos. Each giggling away at their chosen man-crush, fully unaware of their own tawdriness, and high school-esque desperation. She smirked at the thought.

'Do you think your mom will be acquitted?'

_Way to stay out the deep end, Logan._

'I have no clue, her lawyer says, she's got a chance. I mean, she had no idea what he was doing, it had never even occurred to her until I came by that day. Tanner manipulated her, he scammed hundreds of thousands dollars from the Find Aurora Fund, he wanted to profit from Hayley's disappearance as well - Surely that counts for something,'

_It has to._

'What about Hunter? What'll we do if she's jailed?'

'I promised him, he wouldn't be alone, I have to keep my promise,' She rested her head against the headboard, 'I can't-I can't let him end up in foster care, Logan, I just can't,"

'No, I know, trust me I know better than anyone about the ties that bind" She thought she saw him a grimace as if thoughts of his family were sweeping through his mind, 'But where's he going to sleep? I'll be deployed again and I doubt you want Dick doing his _Big Daddy _impression. What does your dad think?'

_Yeah, Veronica, what does your dad think? _


	2. Conflict in the Ranks

She wandered in, half-expecting her dad to be planted on the sofa with a paper in his lap, still reminding her of curfews and insisting on meeting her gentlemen caller. But then she remembered she was an adult now – one of the many advantages that came with the territory; despite being back under her father's roof. All subtlety had worn off, they had an unspoken agreement, she could exit and enter as she pleased and in return, she would stop asking him whether he'd been out at speed dating again.

"Dad?" She called down the hallway.

'I'll be there in a sec, Honey,'

She could hear him trudging, ever since the accident he had a subtle limp; but with each days he seemed to improve and Veronica's concerns lessened.

_It could be way worse, you know that._

She sat down on the orange-brown leather sofa and peered down at the collection of files splayed out across the coffee table. The words she heard so many times before jumped at her like flying darts.

**Accessory.****Contribute****. Guilty. **

'You rang?'

She gasped. He already stood in front of her, dressed in his old Sharks jersey, signatures and names haphazardly adorning the front and sleeves like a memorial to heroes past.

_Ahh, the naivety of youth._

'Dad, I need to talk to you about something,'

He sat down on his ottoman, still looking directly at her and leaned in close, just like he always did when he was preparing himself for bad news.

_'_What is it?_'_

_Here it goes, better late than never._

'I made a promise to Hunter, I told him, that if Mom gets put away - I'd take care of him,'

Keith took a deep breath and shifted in his seat, 'You what?'

She gulped back a nervous ball forming in her throat, 'I-I promised him, that if something happened to Mom, I'd look after him,'

He looked at her incredulously, his voice measured 'Veronica, do you have any idea how hard that would be? You just came back, you can't take on that responsibility. I know you want to help and all; but this isn't your problem. Your mother and I will figure it out,'

_Problem?_

The word rattled around inside her head.

'He is my _problem,_ he's my brother and I made a _promise _to keep him safe – To make sure he isn't alone!' She quavered.

'Shit. And how are you going to do that, huh?' Keith's voice bellowed through the living room, he was standing now, arms crossed with a furrowed brow, 'Tucking him in before chasing after adulterers and petty criminals? Stuffing a taser under his pillow? Putting a tracking device in his molar, huh?'

Her mouth hung open, riled, she could feel the hot tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She let out a whimper, trying to force back the burning sensation engulfing her throat.

'I just….I want him to be with family,'

'And where will he sleep? Who will pay for his clothes, his food?' He sat back down now, his head in his hands, rubbing softly at his temples.

'I don't know, I was kind of hoping we could do a _Trading Spaces_ kind of thing, we have a spare bedroom, right? I could take the costs out of my wage,'

'And what does Logan think of this?'

_Oh yes, the million dollar question._

'Well, he hasn't really said,' She ran her hand along the edge of the table, suddenly more cautious at his mention, 'He _seems _okay with it, he understands it's important to me,'

'You can't save everyone, Honey, you know that right?' He looked at her wearily.

'I do,' She agreed, offering him a melancholy smile, 'But I'll save him if that's what it takes,'

Keith sighed and looked across the room at the montage of photos on the wall: towhead Veronica, his little girl at soccer practice, on prom night, in her high chair – that little face covered in crusty food, smiling up at him happily, innocently and he closed his eyes.

'_If…_' He trailed off, '_If _your Mom gets convicted, Hunter can stay here, and we'll organize something. But, Veronica-This is a huge responsibility and if you make this decision, there is no going back,' With that he got up and ambled back down the passage to his bedroom.

'I have,' She blurted a little too late.

_Well, he won't be singing Sister Sledge any time soon._


	3. Daddy and Daughter Time

They sat at the kitchen table, each with a fork in hand, both gently prodding at the stir-fry Keith had cooked earlier that evening. Both in complete silence. She thought she'd seen her dad eye her from across the table; but he'd quickly stared back down at his bowl. It had virtually been left untouched - almost overflowing with confetti-colored vegetables and strips of chicken.

_He's definitely not eating his feelings._

She looked up at him and smiled broadly.

_Come on Dad, Mommy Dearest so doesn't work for you._

He simpered back.

'I am sorry, Veronica, I just-I worry,' He breathed.

'I know you do, Pops,' She reached across the table and lightly rubbed the top of his hand, 'but I am fine, we'll all be fine; but I need you to be with me on this,' Her ocean blue eyes almost doe-like.

'I _am_ your partner, aren't I?' He smirked.

'Yeah, you are,' Her pearly smile glistened as she raised her hand to high-five him, he of course, slapped it willingly.

Then she let herself slip back into her chair at ease again with her dad's support in tow.

'I love you, Honey,'

'I love you too,' She felt relieved to be able to say that, after all that had happened, how many times she'd thought she'd lose him, it was one of the biggest comforts imaginable.

_More than you know, Dad, more than you know._

'I want Hunter to be safe and looked after, you know that, right?'

'I do,' She nodded, pulling her loose hair back behind her ear.

'I know you're an adult, it's just… you've been through so much, I don't want you to get hurt,' He said, still chewing a mouthful of food.

'But he's family, Dad, this is different, you know that,'

She could see there was more he wanted to add; but instead he shrugged his shoulders.

'No, I know, we'll do our best to take care of him,' His voice was so light, almost airy as he said it, and she knew that he truly meant it, 'Hopefully we can get your mom out of this mess,'

'What are the lawyers saying?'

'Not much, they're still pretty tight-lipped at the moment,' He let his silverware fall carelessly across the bowl and pulled his arms up behind his head.

'Do you think she's got a chance?' She suddenly felt choked at the thought of her mom being locked up, among murders and convicted felons.

_Stay cool, Mars._

She could tell he was feeling perplexed and maybe a tad disappointed at just how little faith she had left. It was moments like those when he remembered she was no longer a believer of the good-always-triumphs-over-evil trope. No, that Veronica was long gone, stuck somewhere between _My Little Pony _episodes and their trip to Disneyland. But it had been a brief period none the less.

'Of course she does,' He did his best _trust-me_ face.

'When will you find-'

'In a few days,' He interrupted, 'When I find out anything, I let you know; but at this point we just have to hope this lawyer knows what he's doing. Are you going back to Logan's tonight?'

Logan was still a topic that he took with a grain of salt. While he wanted her to be happy, and accepted it, she knew he still didn't exactly agree with the pairing, she could feel herself getting antsy again.

'I was thinking of hanging around here, we could have a _30 Rock _marathon, open a couple of beers, beside who doesn't love a good lemon?'

'Dick's throwing another big blow out at Logan's?' He raised an eyebrow.

'If you mean by 'big,' Chris Hemsworth. Orlando Bloom and Channing Tatum could make an appearance than yes,'

'That big, huh?'

'Yep, Dick's not a fan of invite only, besides his Facebook crawling with midriff-bearing broads. Logan headed off to Catalina for a few days, it's his grandfather's birthday, so he's really not in the mood for poppin' bottles in the club,'

'Poor guy,' He shook his head, 'You didn't want go?'

She took Keith's plate, stacked it onto hers, and wandered into the kitchen 'Nah, I thought I'd give him a couple of days, he can't always be Jake Ryan,'

'Honey, while you're there grab the beers?' She saw him in her peripheral vision, as he strutted back into the living room, she imagined he'd fall down into his arm chair, and let his feet hang over the side of the ottoman.

'Okay,' She sing-songed and reached into the fridge to grab the beers, 'But I better see Alec Baldwin trying to comfort Tina Fey while she cries through her mouth.'

There was a small moan of footsteps as they moved briskly across the floor in the living room and she leant against the kitchen island.

_That's m'Dad._

'It's on, Honey.' He shouted over the TV as the volume began to build in intensity.

She let herself fall into a careless smirk.


	4. Razzle Rope-In

'Do you want some?' Hunter asked, gesturing to the packet of Razzles resting in his lap.

'Sure, thanks,' Veronica cupped her hands. He shook the packet vigorously and a few rolled out into her palm. In one swift move she plopped them into her mouth.

They sat on the couch, side by side, watching _Sponge Bob Squarepants. _She'd only been there twenty minutes and already witnessed four of Hunter's musical performance – and one magic show. The child prodigy had already done a number on Veronica. She was smitten with his electric blue eyes, his unruly sun-streaked hair, and tentative smile.

He'd been excited when he'd finally pulled back the Angry Birds wrapping paper to reveal the mini ukulele - She'd gone out early that morning to buy it.

_You're getting soft._

'It's to add to your collection of instruments,' She'd added, shrugging a little.

He beamed and began strumming erratically on the strings, 'Thanks,'

She'd even noticed Lianne well up in tears at the sight of her two children together. It had been a long time coming, almost too long. There was part of Veronica that wanted to walk away, to remain angry, bitter even; but she fought against and instead tried her best to give her mother what she needed. _Idealistic._ Besides she was slowly getting attached to the kid.

She looked around at the drably decorated apartment, it was all Lianne could afford with financial strain of impending trials, and barely any savings. It had a muddy-orange kitchenette with drunkenly hung cupboard doors and a chrome dining table. The living room wasn't much better with wood paneling on the walls, speckled Innsbruck carpet, and a faded, lumpy floral couch. A painting of a dusk-lit river with mossy undergrowth hung proudly crooked on the wall. It was significantly smaller than the apartment her and Keith had shared in his post-sheriff days. The familiar sounds of belligerent sirens wafted in from the street below and dogs began to bark causing a cacophonous mess.

_Fighting criminals, one assault at a time,_ she scoffed.

'How's Mom doing?'

'Hmm…' Hunter considered his answer carefully, 'She cries a lot,'

'She does, does she?' Veronica raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, usually when she goes down to the Laundromat, she thinks I don't know,' He made a short roll of his eyes.

It was one of few opportune moments for Veronica to ask Hunter questions without Lianne's rather frantic interruptions. She'd gone across the street to the mini-mart; after much deliberation, she'd kissed Hunter goodbye, her final words of wisdom being,' Be good for Veronica, baby.'

'You know, she's just upset at the moment, Hunter. She loves you more than anything,'

'I know,' He looked down in his lap. She rubbed her hand lovingly along the top of his knee.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She felt herself fight a gleam when saw Logan's picture.

**When I get back: You, me at six?**

\- **L **

'Who is that?' Hunter peered over her shoulder.

'Just my boyfriend, his name's Logan,' She typed back, barely looking up.

'Is he nice?' He looked at her almost sternly.

'Yeah,' She said, hitting send, 'Yeah, he's really nice,'

He furrowed his brows, 'But he doesn't come here?'

_Talk about Harriet the Spy._

'Well…' She breathed, 'He's busy, he's away at the moment,'

'When's he coming home?'

'In a couple of days,'

'Can he come here with you next time?'

_How about that, Veronica? Half an hour and the kid's already reeled you in._

'I don't know, Hunter, he may be busy; but I can ask,' She felt her face grow taut, 'Maybe, we can all go out to dinner next week,'

'Cool,' He grew bug-eyed.

_Poor kid must feel like a flower in the attic._

The front door swung open and in came Lianne, wearily trying to navigate her way to the kitchen, with an overwhelming load of groceries.

'I am sorry I took so long, guys, there was a huge line,' She timidly stepped over Hunter's strewn instruments on the living room floor.

'It's fine, Mom,' Veronica said, as she helped unpacked the groceries.

She looked at her mother. Her face care-worn, her hair in a frizzy tangled mess, and her clothes completely tousled. She'd obviously not slept. The bags under her eyes were dark purple and deep like saucers.

'Did you have a nice chat?' Her expression remaining bleak.

'Yeah, I think we did,' Veronica looked over at Hunter and he winked back in agreement.

'That's good,'

'Mom, I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner on Friday?'

'Oh, I don't know, Veronica,' She continued to move R2-D2-like around the crammed apartment.

'I just thought it would be-nice, you, me, Hunter….maybe, Logan,'

'Logan?' Her head shot up, instantaneously, '_Ohhh, _sure, but I don't have-'

'It's fine, Mom, I can cover it,'

'Okay,' Her lips fell into a sad smile.

'So I'll see you Friday, then?'

'See you Friday,'

'Catch you later, Mozart, 'Veronica ran her hand through his sandy hair. She could feel her mother following her towards the door.

'Veronica?' She heard the timid, uncertainty in Lianne's voice and looked up 'Thanks for…' Lianne motioned to the little boy sitting on the gaudy couch.

'You're welcome,' She mouthed, stepping out the door.

_It's water under the bridge, Mom, water under the bridge._


	5. Primal Ponder & Insomnia

Veronica strenuously made her way up the front steps to Mars Investigations. She wiped away a piece of sleep from her eye. She straightened up her thrown-on black shirt and jeans. It was way too early. She hadn't slept well the night before; but preferred to think it had something to do with her mother's impending trail, rather than asking Logan about dinner.

_It'll be like an episode of Roseanne._

She let out a groan as she fell into her chair.

'How ya holding up, Daria?' Mac mused from her desk.

'Geez…' She mocked a monotone, 'Do you think if you breathed on me I might catch your enthusiasm?'

'Not from where you're sitting,'

'Ha. Did you get a chance to do that background check for Mr. Duarte?'

'I did, but it looks like his clean, I'll keep digging,'

Veronica rested her finger over the button on the answering machine, 'Nobody called, did they?'

'Not unless you were hoping to upgrade to cable or do a five minute survey?'

_Soon enough we'll be singing It's the Hard Knock Life._

Mac meandered across from her desk and planted herself down in one of the client chairs, 'Veronica, I know money is still tight and everything, so I am happy to work pro bono,'

'Mac, I can't let you do that,' She fretted, 'I mean, you need something to live off-'

Mac raised her hand in disagreement, 'I am doing other side projects anyway, and it'll give us time to bounce back again,'

'I'll talk with Dad about it,' She insisted, pushing hair out of her eye, 'Speaking of, where is he?'

Mac surveyed the office.

'He was here this morning, he must've gone back out-maybe he's off buying donuts?'

'Yeah, if he's Chief Wiggum,' She chortled.

'Hey, I am a computer genius, not Sherlock Holmes,'

Veronica reached for her bag and dialed Keith's number in her phone. She pressed it to her ear, hoping to hear his familiar voice, but instead it just continue to ring and ring. She dialed again. There was still nothing.

'He isn't answering,' She sighed.

'He's probably meeting with someone, KOAS maybe?'

'Have you been watching _Get Smart_ again?'

'It's the only thing on,' Mac shrugged.

'You're telling me you'd chose Maxwell Smart over Angus MacGyver?'

'Well yeah, MacGyver is a genius and all; but what's the point if you can't save the world while talking on a shoe phone?'

She could see Veronica was contemplating a response, 'Ahhh yes, but who can make a Rocket-powered harpoon gun with some mothballs, a telescope, cleaning fluid and handlebars?'

Mac nodded acceptingly as she walked back to her desk, 'Well, I guess MacGyver can,'

_Where are you, Dad and what are you doing?_

Veronica laid her head down on the cool desk. It wasn't even midday yet, she couldn't just pack up and go home, especially when someone could drop in at any moment.

_So this is the life of a starving P.I or was it striving?_

She looked up at her computer screen, she could feel her eyes getting heavy, and was trying desperately to suppress a rising yawn.

_No, Little Nemo in Slumberland for you._

She begrudgingly headed over to the peculator and poured herself some coffee. It rippled across the mug Keith had given her. It was a welcome home gift, emblazoned with a cartoon of a woman sitting across from a private eye, while smoking a cigarette. The speech bubble read: 'I want you to follow my husband on twitter.' It was the closest thing to a private investigator joke he could find.

She tipped some milk into the cup and nimbly stirred it in. Then wandered back through the alcove, narrowly missing a passer-by.

'Oh, honey,' Keith gave a brittle smile, 'Sorry, I didn't see you there,'

'Ah, sure,' She furrowed her brows at him, 'Where were you anyway?'

'I thought I'd check in on the Sampsons, see if they needed anything, I gave them our card,' He didn't meet her eye.

'Well, that was nice,' She countered, getting suspicious.

'Anyway, what's been going on here?' He set the box of donuts on her desk.

'Nothing,' Mac rapidly reached in and grabbed out a chocolate donut covered in sprinkles.

_For someone who just met with old clients, he's looking more like C.C Bloom than Bert Harris. _


	6. Dinner and a Confessional

The restaurant was quieter than she'd predicted. A few booths were full and their wispy lulled voice carried from across the room. The crisp, golden walls were covered in ornate mirrors and vibrant artwork. Each booth was covered in suave red and gold damask prints. There was a vase of freshly cut flowers on the table and the room smelled mildly salty, the sea breeze floating through from the patio. Logan had pulled out the big guns or at least it seemed that way.

'I figured we'd been adventurous,' He took a sip of his drink, 'Instead of just Mama Leone's,'

Veronica adjusted her one-shoulder plum dress nervously, 'Well, I officially feel like Vivian Ward sitting across from Edward Lewis in here,'

He reached across the table and slipped his hand in hers, 'Don't worry, you look beautiful,'

An unreserved smile lit up the corners of her mouth and she looked down.

'Now, what do you want for dinner? JAG is paying,' He handed her a menu.

Veronica scanned down the list.

_Expensive, expensive… And yahtzee affordable. _

'I think I'll get the Tortellini con Prosciutto,' She saw Logan lower his head to cross reference with the menu.

'Veronica, you don't have to get the cheapest thing on the menu,'

'No, I know, but I like Tortellini-'

'Are you ready to order?' A sharply dressed waiter with slicked-back hair stood beside their table.

Logan nodded, more in Veronica's direction that in the waiter's, 'Two serves of Tortellini con Prosciutto, a serve of bread rolls and a bottle of Pinot Grigio, thanks,'

The waiter scuttled away, still jotting down their order as he walked.

'Since when are you, Robert M. Parker?'

Logan shrugged, 'Since I stopped drinking cheap beers and passing out,'

Veronica raised her hands in mock-defeat, 'Well alright then, as long as you don't spit on me,'

'I would never,' He reached across and planted a quick peck on her lips.

_Talk about beating round the bush, Veronica._

'So how was Catalina?' She took a sip of her water.

'Warm, alright for surfing; but _lonely_,' He emphasized the words and smirked a little.

'So none of the other guys went with you?'

'Well, when you're presented with the option of going away with your brooding friend or attending a Dick Casablancas' blow out, which would you choose?'

'That's a rhetorical question, right?'

'Of course,' He rocked back in his chair.

She leant forward a little more and breathed deeply, 'Logan, I need to ask you something,'

'Yes, of course I prefer blondes, so don't go a changin'

She snorted and rolled her eyes, 'It's stupid and I understand if you don't want to; but I thought I'd ask anyway,'

'If it's ballroom dancing, I'll pass,' The waiter reached over and placed the basket of bread on the table.

'While it's always been my dream for us to effectively master the Foxtrot, this is worse, way worse,'

He grabbed a piece of bread, cut it open and began to lavish it with butter, 'Yeah?'

'It's my Mom and Hunter, they want to go out for dinner-as a family…Hunter wants to meet you,'

'If you want me to go, I'll go,'

'Just like that?' She gaped.

'Well yeah, if it's important and you know, you need me there I'll come. As long as it doesn't become so kind of _Meet the Robinsons_ fiasco,'

'Don't worry, my father hardly ever time travels,'

'Good to know,'

Across the restaurant, a couple got up and made their way past, Veronica lowered her head, and Logan let out a hardy laugh.

_If only I had brought my cloak of invisibility._

'You do realize the only thing setting you apart from that woman is your ability to accessorize?'

'Ahh yes, but it is still a divide,'

Soon enough the meals were served and they both tucked in, hinting glances at each other, it almost felt like nothing had changed. She'd worried it would've, that it wouldn't be so easy to fall back into, that those 180 days away could leave them distant. But he was still her Logan, he only saw her, and she liked it that way.

She finished her meal, then pushed her empty wine glass and dish to the side.

'That was… pretty great.'

'See, the things you discover when you venture across the pond and out of Mama Leone's'

'Hey,' She raised an eyebrow, 'Mama Leone's is age-old Mars tradition, it's like opening one present on Christmas Eve, like doing Easter egg hunts-'

He waved her off with his hand, 'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just admit it, Veronica, you enjoyed it,'

'I did,' She smiled earnestly.

'Come on,' He stood up from the table, 'I want to show you something,'

After paying for dinner, they wandered through a small backstreet, the only light came from a snug candy-stripe coloured icecream parlor.

'Two ice-creams, each with one scoop mint choc-chip and cookie dough,' He reached over the counter and offered a twenty dollar bill. In seconds, the woman returned with his change and two ice-creams, he handed Veronica hers.

They slowly made their way along the shoreline, taking in the moment, not saying much of anything.

'Tonight was nice,' She grabbed his hand.

'I have something I want to tell you,'

_I can feel the goosebumps already._

He looked out over the moon-lit beach, the pier with all its fanciful play, the people out for fresh air, 'I was there the morning you flew out to Stanford,'

'Okay?'

'Yeah, I mean, I overheard Wallace and Mac in the food court, they were talking about how you were leaving for Stanford. I don't know, I checked what time the first plane out of Neptune was leaving the next morning. I ended up getting stuck in traffic. So I rushed through security and then I saw you there with your dad. Saying goodbye. I mean, you looked happy, happy to be getting free of Neptune. Your Dad was, I don't know, by the window, and I pushed my way up through the line. Before I knew it, you were headed down to the plane, you waved to your Dad. The woman asked for my boarding pass and I couldn't even remember what I'd plan to do. I told her it was a mistake and I left,'

'Why?' She blinked rapidly, still trying to absorb the story.

'Because I knew I couldn't fix it that time and I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't… with me,'

'Logan, I- '

'I am not telling you this to bring up the past, to say who was right and who was wrong, because I know I fucked up. But I just wanted you to know how much I want to get it right this time,' His puppy-dog eyes hit hers.

She kissed him, tenderly and held him close in agreement.

_In the wise words of Benjamin Franklin, 'Remember not only to say the right thing in the right place, but far more difficult still, to leave unsaid the wrong thing at the tempting moment.'_


	7. Getting Re-Acquainted

Veronica stood staring in front of the bathroom mirror. Her flaxen blonde hair was lightly tousled, her mazarine eyes looked less sleep deprived, and her skin was its typical ivory shade.

_What do you wear for dinner with the Bluths?_

She shifted her head to the side, taking in her own outfit, pulling at the sleeves of her jacket. She'd decided on a champagne silk blouse. It seemed to work okay with her jeans; but the more she looked at it the more she considered getting changed. It wasn't even about the outfit, not really, it was more about having her boyfriend, her mother and her new addition – the half-brother she'd only just met were all going out to dinner together. She'd been so used to keeping that part of her life separate from Logan, creating a virtual maze of different universes, each other their own and rarely ever colliding. It had been her safety net, her way of keeping her true feelings at bay, never letting anything cut skin-deep. But that was different now, Logan had seen every scratch, every flesh wound, and most importantly every internal bleed. The kind that sat at the fiber of her being. That's what Lilly's death had been. Except instead of a loss of blood, it was a loss of faith, something Logan was busily trying to restore.

_Well, in the words of Anne Hathaway, 'This is as good as it's gonna get',_ She let her shoulders fall into a flippant shrug.

'Hey honey,' Keith's head poked out from around the passage, 'You look nice, where you headed?'

She lightly rustled her hair, peering at him through the mirror, 'Just dinner with Mom and Hunter-my treat,'

'Oh yeah, you're coming too?'

_Wait, what._

'What?' She gaped.

He rolled his eyes, 'Your Mom called, said she was going out to dinner, and she told me to come along. We wanted to talk about the trial anyway,'

She blinked her eyes a little perplexed.

_Surely, this can't be happening._

'But from the look on your face, I'd say it won't just be you, your Mom and Hunter. Is Logan picking you up?'

'Why didn't she tell me?'

'Maybe because she thought you may try and re-enact Edvard Munch's most famous painting?' Keith caught sight of her eyes blacken, 'It's not that big a deal, Veronica, it'll be fine,'

'Do you want me to-'

'No, its fine,' He insisted, 'I can pick them up, you and Logan can head out as soon as he gets here,'

'Dad,' She looked down out her small pile of make-up, 'I want things to be…good,'

'It will be, I'll leave my Jack Byrnes impression at the door, and if he's lucky I may not even get into George Banks,'

'As long as I see no trace of Robin Williams, you're good,' She leant in and kissed his cheek.

The all familiar ding-dong rang from the front porch. Silently Veronica walked over to open it, all too aware that Keith wasn't far behind. She could already see Logan's smiling face through the glass and she desperately try to stifle a wide-grin. He stepped in slowly, kissing her lips, and turning swiftly to Keith.

'Hey Mr. Mars, how you doing?' He could see Keith's measure glance, the way he scaled Logan's body with his eyes, and then settled on his face.

_Who ever said silence was golden, should've know better than to throw idioms around._

'Good, all things considered,' He said finally, 'How are you, Logan?'

'Can't complain,' He hinted with his eyes towards Veronica.

'Dad's coming to dinner as well,' She gritted her teeth.

'Why is that? The allure of greasy steaks and overcooked fries too much for you?'

'No, more the company,' Keith shook his head.

Veronica crossed her arms, the exchange was growing awkward, it was a rare occasion with Logan in the house and it was growing stale. Crusty even, she fought of a chill running down her back, the static silence ringing in her ears.

'Anyway, I'll meet you both there,'

'Oh,' they both turn to her, once again remember she was there completely in ear-shot, 'I'll go get my bag,'

_Can you say icy?_

She made her way to her bedroom, it hadn't been changed she'd move back, they'd talked about getting her a real bed; but for now it was good enough. She searched the room, a bit frantic, not wanting to be held up by a misplaced handbag and caught sight of it beneath a chair. In seconds, it filled the necessary space on her shoulder, and she rushed back out to the living room.

_I could be the next Ashrita Furman._

She stopped short at the edge of the hall, when she heard Keith's voice go placid, 'I never thanked you for-for what you did that night,'

'It was nothing.' She could already see him shrugging it off, the way he did every time he'd come to her rescue, forgetting how he'd put himself at risk. Every act of heroism went unnoticed with Logan.

_Always with the flippancy _

'No, Logan, it wasn't,' He corrected, 'You know what happened to Sacks, that could've been me, I was lucky. Lucky that you were there-that you looked after my daughter,'

'Well, you're welcome,'  
'I am going to try….' Keith trailed off.

There was a silent exchange going on, something that she couldn't picture, surely they weren't high-fiving.

She burst out into the entryway, bag in hand, completely in her usual demure.

'Come on, pal, are you ready to go into the lion's den?' She pulled Logan's arm towards the door, 'Catch you later, Pops.'


	8. In Old California

They walked into the restaurant at a snail's pace. Veronica looked around, fidgeting a little, she half-expect to see Ashton Kutcher jump and loudly proclaim, 'You've been Punk'd!' followed by several members of his camera crew. However, she saw nothing like that, Logan observed her take a deep, dooms day-like breath and he reach for her hand.

_It really is a hard knocked life for us. _

The restaurant was your typical family friendly restaurant, except they'd work hard at creating a Wild West theme, something Veronica would've typically avoided like the plague; but she'd picked it for Hunter. The walls were done in scorched woods, cowboys rousting cattle spread across the walls, the curtains were done in hide print and the occasional Alan Jackson tune belted out from an ancient radio.

_I guess John Wayne is late._

Logan sat down beside her and surveyed the room, across at the bar they could see a round-faced man in a check shirt cleaning glasses, trying to out-do the radio with his rendition of "Gone Country."

Logan gave her a mystified look.

She offered him an apologetic smile, 'Think of it as Disneyland,'

'For the record, I don't think anyone sings in that pitch in Frontierland _or_ Critter Country,'

'I don't know, Br'er Rabbit don't have the best pipes,' She mocked a Southern drawl, suddenly catching sight of her mother across the restaurant.

They made their way over to the table, Hunter firmly clasping his mother's hand, as they took their seats across from the couple.

'Hey Honey,' Lianne turned in Logan's direction and nodded subdued. 'Hi Logan,'

'Hi-Lianne,' He'd struggled to decide what to call her.

_Let_ _the Seventy Fourth_ _Hunger Games Begin._

'Hey Hunter,' Veronica smiled wide, 'Remember how you wanted me to bring Logan? That's him, say hi,'

'Hi,' Hunter smiled, through his tousled hair.

Logan gave him a grin back.

'Where's Dad?'

'Oh he'll be in, in a minute…'

Minutes passed and the conversation descended into silence.

_And there you have it folks, my mother, the nurturing matriarch. _

'Do you wanna colour-in?' The round-faced man bent down beside Hunter.

Hunter looked up at Lianne for approval, 'It's up to you, honey, do you want to colour?'

'YEAH!' Hunter bubbled.

'I was hopin' I'd hear you say that,' He attempted an accent before pulling out a box of crayons and a few loose sheets of cowboy colour pages.

Veronica cringed.

'Thanks,' Hunter gave him a gentlemanly nod in return.

'No problem, Sheriff,'

Logan eyed her playfully, 'Doesn't it remind you of Disneyland?'

'What?' Lianne added perplexed.

'You know, Alan Jackson, rousting cowboys, peach cobbler, doesn't that seem… I don't know strangely like Frontierland to you?'

'Yeah, if Frontierland is filled with men with beer guts,' Lianne countered.

'Huh,' Logan pretended to considered it; but he'd made his point.

Keith walked in. His eyes reached across to where his daughter sat and he trudged over to the table.

'Is this seat free, Calamity Jane?' Keith eyed Veronica, shuffling into his seat.

'It's culture, Dad,' Her eyes rested on Hunter 'Are we going to order?'

Logan had resigned himself to keeping as quiet as possible. Lianne looked off wearily in the distance, Hunter colored, and Keith seemed to be the only actively present individual in the room. "Ring of Fire" began to play.

_The man in black was right, love is a burning thing, no matter how you look at it. _

'Honey?'

'Huh?' She was suddenly jolted out of her train of thought, 'What, Dad?'

'What are you ordering?' He passed her a menu.

She perused it for a few seconds, 'Fried chicken, you?'

'Chicken wings, what about you, Lianne?'

'Oh-uh,' She grabbed at the menu and frantically sifted through it, 'I'll just get a salad,'

'I am thinking pulled pork,' Logan added.

Keith nodded.

'And what about you, little dude?' Veronica offered Hunter a menu.

'Can I get the catfish nuggets?' He asked wide-eyed.

_Look at that, even excited at the prospect of deep fried fish, he's like a kid at Christmas._

'Sure,'

'I'll go up and order,' Keith motioned towards the counter.

'No, Dad, it's-'

'Yeah, I can cover it?' Logan reached for his wallet.

But he waved them off, 'It's fine, it's on me, I'll be right back,'

Veronica sighed. She was suddenly reminded of how she need to discuss Mac's pay with her Dad. The thought unsettled her and with every coming statement, she was waiting for the electricity to be out or the power turned off. They could only live off their savings so long.

'So Logan, what do you do now? Lianne offered.

'Armed forces,'

Surprise quickly fell across her face like falling confetti.

_Here she was thinking he was working for Calvin Klein. Well that or the Kardashians._


	9. After Dinner Promises and I Love Yous

_Fuck. What am I doing here?_

Veronica stood in front of the cubicle door taking a deep breath. She half-expected to hear Lianne come in after her. Loosening the doors lock, she wandered over to the elongated mirror in the corner of the restroom. It was ornately carved with barb wire, horseshoes and stars. She could see lip marks across the glass; but tried to push the thought away.

_Where's Hilts when you need him?_

She looked intently in the mirror. Turning on every angle, killing as much time as humanly possible, the quicker the dinner went the less casualties there would be.

'Honey?' She could hear Lianne's voice just outside the door.

_Like clockwork._

'Yeah?' She called back with a roll of her eyes. She turned on the tap, the water trickled playfully down her hands, and she reached over for some paper towel.

'Your dinner is on the table,'

'I'll be there in a minute,'

_Right after I impale myself._

Lianne footsteps shifted away. Veronica took one final look at herself in the mirror and pulled the door open.

_Well, John Keating – cease the day._

She stood in the main restaurant, staring across the room at Lianne and Keith. Her parents out at dinner together. It wasn't something she'd ever thought she'd see again. She could see Hunter still intently colouring, Logan at his side, both with a crayon in hand. Occasionally Logan would stop and offer Hunter a warm smile which Hunter would mirror seamlessly.

_It's not Hallmark; but it'll do._

She took her seat next to Logan.

'Hey, I wondered where you'd gotten to,' Keith said.

'I was worried you'd gone all Harrison Ford on us,' Logan quipped, setting his crayon aside.

'Looks like you fell into _Daddy Daycare_ alright,' She offered.

'I don't know, I think we had a pretty good time, wouldn't you say so Hunter?'

'Yeah,' Hunter gave a coy smile.

The conversation died down after a moment. Lianne sat despondently next to the rest of the group, offering very little in the way of conversation, Keith shifted beside her.

'I was telling Logan about the new coffee maker,' Keith added.

'Ahh… yeah,' Veronica uttered, cutting a piece of her meat, 'It tastes as good as it smells,'

A pimple-faced teenage boy dressed in spurs and a cowboy hat, clumsily made his way towards their table, haphazardly plonking down Keith, Logan and Hunter's plate. Veronica looked down at their overflowing meals.

'Hi, my Mom ordered a salad,'

The younger waiter reached into his pocket, producing a loose crinkled sheet of paper, he looked from Veronica to the sheet nervously.

'I-I, I am sorry, I'll have it sorted out right away,' and he scuttled back to the kitchen.

_Look at that, you can see his tail between his legs._

'Lianne, do you want some of m-'

'No, Keith, its fine,' She snapped back.

Keith cleared his throat, 'So Logan, I heard you went over to Catalina, how was it?'

'Yeah, it was good. Quite warm, I did some surfing, played some mini-golf. I signed up for pottery class, but it was cancelled at the last minute so…' He joked.

'It's funny, I pictured you more as a life drawing kind of man, myself,' Lianne argued.

'I've only been over there once, it is a beautiful place,' Keith pushed aside Lianne's comment.

'Yeah, my grandfather loved it, he…uh… he took me out there, when I was little kid,'

'I see,' Keith gave a knowing glance.

'Mommy, can we go home soon?' Hunter slumped back against his chair. His plate was pushed towards the middle of the table, mostly done with a few half-eaten nuggets hanging over the side.

'What's the matter, Hunter?' Veronica rested her hand on his arm.

'It's probably all this greasy and salty food,' Lianne snorted.

'Mom, can I have a word?' She walked over towards Lianne's chair and gestured towards the double doors.

She could feel herself bubbling over, she'd just tried to do the right thing, she'd just tried to help her mother. And so far that had meant Logan being met with hostility at every turn.

Once outside, she could no longer contain herself, 'I didn't have to do this, you know,'

'What?' Lianne asked, freeing herself from Veronica's grip.

'I could've been at home right now in my pajamas, eating Mama Leone's and watching _The Big Lebowski,_'

'Veronica, what are you talking?'

'Tonight. This. This whole thing,' She exasperated ly pointed with her hand towards the restaurant.

'I didn't ask you to do this,' Lianne countered.

'Do you really I'd do this for me? Do you really think I'd do this because _I _needed it?'

'I don't know why you do what you do, Veronica,'

'What's _that_ supposed to me? Don't you see what sitting in that apartment is doing to you? What it's doing to Hunter? It's killing you both,'

'We're doing fine,'

'And what if you get convicted,' Veronica shouted, 'What will happen then?'

Lianne grew quiet, the words at the very edge of her lips, but she wouldn't let them pass.

'He will go into foster care, Mom,'

'No, he won't, I won't let that happen,' Lianne shook her head vigorously.

'There is a scared little boy in there, who just lost his father and his sister_,_ he may lose his mother as well. He will need a family-people to keep him safe,'

'He has me,'

'I know you don't like Logan and I don't _need_ you to,' Veronica's voice was measured, flowing out so easily, like she'd just be waiting for an opportune time to say this for so long, 'I don't even _need_ you to buy him a World's Greatest Son-in-Law cup or some ridiculous t-shirt from Café Press. What I _need_ is for you to be civil. To pretend that you don't want to run him over with your car.'

'I don't lik-'

'Logan is in my life, you may not like it, but you'll have to tolerate it,'

'I-'

'Think of Hunter,' Veronica urged, reaching her mother's eye. From where they were standing they could see Hunter sitting beside Logan, wriggling happily and throwing his head back in a hearty laugh, as if they'd shared a silent joke. Obviously already growing fond of each other.

'Can we go back inside now?' Veronica moved towards the door, prying it open.

'Veronica?' She heard her mother's voice grow faint.

'Yeah?'

'Why _him_?'

_Yeah, Veronica, why him? How do you explain to your mother what you and your boyfriend have been through since you forced her out of your life more than ten years ago?_

'Honestly, Mom, there aren't enough hours in a day,'

Lianne nodded and followed her back inside.

'Hey ladies, we were thinking of going out, getting some icecream and going back to your place to look over some stuff for the lawyers later. I am thinking Mickey D's,'

'Okay, please never say that again,' Veronica mused.

'How about it, Lianne?'

'Yeah, sure,' Her voice suddenly sounded brighter, 'We can go now, Keith,'

'But what about your meal?'

'I'll just eat something at home,' She shrugged.

'If you're sure, what does everyone else want? Hunter wants a chocolate sundae, Logan? Veronica?'

'I am fine,' Logan said, shifting a $50 dollar bill into the middle of the table, Keith pretended not to notice.

'Strawberry, please,'

'Alright well, we can go get the icecream and we can meet you there,'

'Keith, just take the money,' Logan eyed him.

Keith's pride was visibly shaken. While he knew Mars Investigations wasn't going as well as he had hoped, he didn't want Logan paying for things, no matter how big his bank account.

'Alright,' Keith signed, pocketing the bill, 'But this isn't going to become a _thing_?'

'Define _thing_?' Veronica bugged.

Keith rolled his eyes and looked at Logan, 'You know, what I mean,'

'Noted,' Logan agreed.

'I want to go with Veronica,' Hunter begged, hugging her waist.

Surprised, she looked at Logan, who offered his best _it's-fine-really_ smile.

'Well, I guess I'll grab his seat, if that's okay with you, Lianne?' Keith turned her, awkwardly.

The group could tell she was turning it over in her mind, the way she paused, drawing out the moment as long as possible.

'It's fine with me, make sure you're good for Veronica, baby,' She kissed Hunter's cheek quickly.

Hunter scrunched his eyes half-shut and proceeded to rub her kiss away vigorously, 'I will,'

Keith returned a moment later with the car seat and handed it to Logan.

'Oh and here,' Lianne handed a set of keys to Veronica, 'So you can get in at the house,'

_Well, the tin woman does have a heart after all._

'We'll see you there,' Keith called, climbing into his car.

'We've just gotta put your seat in, Hunter, and then we'll be ready to go,' Veronica said, supervising Logan as he tried to maneuver it into the BMW. In a second, he had it, and opened the door.

'I don't like it,' Hunter frowned, 'It's like a baby seat,'

'It's to make sure you're safe, that's all,' Veronica reasoned.

'Plus, you know all the greatest drivers at NASCAR have to sit in special seats?' Logan offered Hunter a hand as he climbed in. Veronica sat down in her seat and craned her head to watch the exchange.

'They do?'

Logan buckled him, 'Yeah, otherwise if they crash, they can really badly hurt,'

'So I am like a racing car driver?' Hunter's face lit up.

'Yeah, Hunter Scott who drives for NASCAR,'

'COOL!' Hunter beamed.

Logan climbed into the driver's seat and lightly brushed his hand across Veronica's knee.

'Thanks,' She affirmed.

They made their way back across town, passed the ocean still lively with people, the cafes and restaurants that lined the main street filled with chattering laughter or clicking glasses as neon lights glistened and swirled across their bonnet like fireworks. For some, the night was only just beginning. She looked over at Logan and wondered why it had taken so long to get here. Where there was no distance, no absence, but an all-encompassing feeling. That feeling she'd been missing in New York. That feeling that she denied herself so many times while in Logan's arms, when he'd said he loved her-even when she'd come back. _All-encompassing_. That was Logan.

'I love you, Logan,' She'd tried to say to make it sound non-blasé, like she'd said it a million times, even though she hadn't.

He looked away from the road a second, taking in her face, her blue eyes. Those lips that he'd kissed countless times; but had missed so much while he'd been away, that face he'd been longing to see.

'I love you too. Always will,' He said it with such certainty that it surprised her.

He pulled into the apartment complex and helped Hunter out of his seat.

'I'll be in, in a minute, here take the keys,' She handed them to Logan and he laced his fingers around hers briefly.

She rushed across the road to the Mini-Mart, looking back once to see if they'd been watching, however, they hadn't. Once inside she peered around, the place was poorly stocked, the light flickered and some old man sat on a swivel chair in the furthest corner of the store.

'Can I help you with something?' She turned to see a lanky looking guy wearing a name tag CASH and brandishing a monotone.

'Yes, I just wanted to know if you've seen a blonde lady come in here recently. She lives across the road in one of the apartments, I think. I know she shops here sometimes,'

'Blonde lady? We just hired a new g-woman, but she does night-fill mostly,'

'Did she apply here or?'

'Yeah, something about her husband being a dead-beat and she need some money, she has a kid so…'

'Okay, well thanks, Cash,'

'No problem, she shops here too, she seems like she's having a hard time,'

He nodded and moved back towards the counter.

She left the convenient store and made her way back up the stairs to Lianne's apartment. The door was slightly ajar and she could see Logan and Hunter sitting on the couch.

'My Mom might go to jail,' Hunter sighed, cautiously.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, they say she's an accessary,'

'My Dad went to jail. He did something bad,'

_Good job, Logan, keep the details to a minimum-Don't give my kid brother nightmares._

'My Dad's in jail,' Hunter added sternly, 'He was bad too,'

Silence engulfed the room for a long minute.

'Hunter, they still love you, you didn't do anything wrong,' He sounded like he was talking from experience.

Veronica began to wonder about how much that had played on his mind following his mother's death. Whether he should've saved her. Whether he could've. Or maybe it was his own father's hatred of him that drove him to do what he did to Lilly. But they both knew better. Aaron was sadistic-there was no saving him.

'What if my Mom goes to jail?' Hunter choked.

Logan consider this for a moment, she could already hear the cogs in his head turning over, attempting not to make flippant promises he couldn't keep, 'We-Veronica and I, we'll look after you, we'll make sure you'll be alright. And we'll take you to see your Mom,'

Hunter sniffed and rested his head on Logan 'Will you promise?'

'I promise.'

And the little boy let out a soft whimper of tears into his shoulder.


	10. Florence Nightingale Mars

Sorry folks! There was an issue with the previous version of this chapter. I have since repaired it. Thank you for all your support and comment, they're all very much appreciated, enjoy!

P.S If you're disappointed by the way this chapter ends, the final scene isn't over so don't worry.

Veronica lumbered into the apartment. She fought to pull the warped door back over the thickly-layered carpet.

'How are Julius and Vincent doing?'

'We're struggling to decide between _Arthur_ and _Ben 10_,' Logan shrugged.

'Well,' She set her bag down in the 70s crushed velvet armchair, 'Hunter, you should probably go brush your teeth and put your pajamas on before Mom gets home. Then you and Logan can watch whatever you want. Go crazy,'

Hunter looked from Veronica to the remote carefully. Weighing the possibilities. He picked up the remote and turned it over in his hand.

_This kid is more calculated than we give him credit._

'Oh okay…' He huffed, before running down the hallway at break-neck speed, a gust of wind blowing through the foyer as he left.

She looked at Logan, who was comfortably planted on the sofa, a serene smile enveloping his mouth. It wasn't leaving any time soon. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him that content. Like perfection was in reach. As if everything he wanted now surrounded him, showering him in a pure glow that reached from head to toe. Either it was his newfound friendship or the words she said on the way over there. Maybe both.

_He looks the Cheshire cat._

'You do such a good _Raising Helen_,' He mused, patting the thread-bare couch cushion beside him.

'I try, I do,' She fell in next to him.

'We chatted…' He added triumphantly.

'Oh?'

He searched her face meticulously for a second.

_Oh no, he's been watching Lie to Me again. That or practicing for the polygraph._

She kept her eyes fixed, her mouth close, after a twitch his smile didn't waver.

_Safely under the radar_.

With that she fell further back into his side.

'Yeah, you know, he wanted to know if his mom will be doing the 'Jail House Rock,'

'What did you tell him?' She kept her eyes on the TV, a tightly clad broad was tumbling along a sidewalk in what looked like New Jersey, flicking her hair extensions back of her shoulder as she flailed.

Veronica stretched her legs and lounged lazily across the sofa.

'I-' He breathed, 'I told him that it wasn't his fault and that we'd make sure he'd be safe,'

She grabbed his arm from where it hung over the back of the lounge, looped her fingers through and drew both their hands to her chest, feeling the electric warmth of his palm.

'I need you,' She mumbled, so quietly it was barely audible.

He drew his lips to her ear, his chin resting on her shoulder, she could feel herself grow ticklish 'I am right here.'

'I'm here!' Hunter proclaimed, re-entering the room.

'Hey dude, nice PJs,' Veronica approved.

He was dressed in long, _Lego Starwars_ pajamas, a pillow shaped like the Batman insignia cradled under his arm, his tangled hair hiding one eye.

Hunter nodded sheepishly, 'What are we gonna watch?'

Veronica yawned.

_How about the inside of our eyelids?_

'How about _Ninja Turtles_?' Logan reached for the remote and changed the channel.

'Yeah!'

After a moment, Hunter's expression dropped, having noticed how close they were on the couch. He shifted awkwardly, moving his cushion from hand to hand.

'Hunter, do you want to sit with us?'

The little boy looked from the dilapidated looking armchair to the sofa and back again.

'Okay,'

She sat up straighter and drew her legs back down to the floor, leaving enough room for Hunter to slot in, he offered her an appreciative smile as he sat down. Logan ran his hand playfully along her knee. Meanwhile Hunter adjusted his cushion and sleepily let himself be drawn into the TV.

'Can't believe we've only just met,' She raised her chin to look at Logan.

'And look at the glowing impression you're already making,' He gestured to her little brother, whose eyes were already fluttered open and closed, his little hand reaching for hers across the cushioned divide. She took it, surprising herself.

_What was it that Astrid Lindgren said?_ _"__Give the children love, more love and still more love." _

The door jutted open and in dawdled Lianne, Keith followed closely carrying the McDonald's tray.

'Desserts up!' Keith announced.

'Shh!' Veronica hissed, peering down at the slumbering youngster, she shifted away from Logan instantaneously.

'Oh, sorry,' Keith gritted his teeth, before handing the tray to Lianne and swiftly made his way over to the lounge, arms outstretched.

'I can do it, Mr M-'

'Keith' He smiled reassuringly, 'You sure?'

'Yeah, I'll do it,' Logan got off from the couch, bent down and cradled the sleeping boy in his arms, his hands now resting around Logan's neck, his shaggy head on the man's chest.

'His bedroom is just down here,' Lianne shepherded Logan down the hall.

"Your icecream?' Keith trailed back over to the kitchenette, pried Veronica's container from the cardboard rack and offered it to her.

'Thanks Pops.'

Logan emerged first and contentedly made his way back to Veronica's side. She licked away some strawberry sauce from her lip. He observed her flirtatiously.

'I guess I'll put his dessert in the freezer,' Lianne yawned squinting.

'So Lianne,' Keith started, gulping back a lump of caramel sundae, 'Do you want to go over this now?'

She wandered back to the door mechanically. A sea of forced limbs and functions all predetermined. She pulled the security chain across the door and shut the blinds.

'Yes, Keith,' Her face was taut and grey, her hair wiry, her frame too thin.

_Talk about Sleepless in S-Neptune._

'I am just going to ask you some simple questions first,' He reassured her as he leant against the countertop.

'Okay…'

'When were you born?'

'June 18th, 1962,' Her voice was monotonous, stricken with insomnia.

Veronica peered at Logan, who shared the same concerned look, it became evident that he felt like he was half-intruding. Like the exchange should be done elsewhere.

'How long had you-'

'Ron Fox?' Veronica cut in.

'What is it, honey?'

'Logan and I are going to go, we've got plans and it's getting late, so…' She moved over to where her mother stood and pushed her into an unexpected hug, 'We'll see each other soon,'

'Thank you for tonight, Veronica-and Logan,' Lianne turned on the electric kettle and offered a genuine, yet brittle smile.

'It's fine, Mom,'

'Make sure you get someone to look at that roof leak,' Logan reminded her.

'Ah! Yes, I totally forgot, this place is a money pit,' She surveyed the crammed apartment and sighed.

_They talk renovations now?_

'Anyway, Mom, I'll see you next week,'

'See you then,' She directed them back to the front door, unlatched it quickly and gave a final wave.

Trekking down the steps of the dingy apartment block, Logan took Veronica's hand in his, in less than a minute they were standing beside the BMW.

'I'll drive,' She offered, reaching into his pant pocket to get the keys.

'So that wasn't _too_ bad,' Veronica

'Yeah, your mom only tried to stake me once. You know, she went from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ to chirper _Strawberry Shortcake_ in three point five nano-seconds. What was that all about?' He fell back against the headrest.

I told her you knew Cmdr. Harmon Rabb –She's a bin fan,' Veronica added coyly, looking away from the road.

'But seriously folks, that women could make Liam Neeson cry,'

'What can I say she doesn't know her own strength,'

'Are you okay though?' He murmured and from the corner of her eyes she could see him loweing his head. Testing the waters, just in case she turned clam-like and deviated from their conversation, like he was accustomed to.

_Define alright?_

'Yeah,' She stammered, 'I guess I am just used to Lianne's charm,'

'She…you know, looks like she's struggling,'

'Nothing some mother's little helper wouldn't fix,' She gave a sardonic smile, so forced that at the corner's that he thought it might crack and splinter into a million pieces.

'What did she say?' She could feel him leaning forward, moving in closer, his concern erupting from the inside out.

_That she hates you. For no good reason, Logan, but she hates you._

'Veronica?' He waved her from her stupor.

'Nothing, she's just feeling overwhelmed, she's worried about Hunter,'

_And she hates you._

'That kid is something,' He chuckled low and hearty.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, he seems like a good kid, could probably win the spelling bee,'

She delighted in his approval, simpering as she checked her rearview mirror, 'He's really into music,'

'Yeah, he said that you bought him a ukulele and have taken to calling him Mozart?' He ran his hand through his mousy brown hair.

She let the wind lap at her hair, took a deep breath and savored the moment, tucking it away for a rainy day.

'Thanks for tonight,'

'Its fine, Veronica, we're well past the obligation and politeness,'

'You just met the parents,' She sing-songed, half-cringing at the thought.

'Somehow, I doubt your dad has worked for the CIA - In counterintelligence no less,'

'You obviously haven't seen him operate a polygraph machine. You'd be surprised,' She quipped and shook her head in mocking despondence.

The night was covered in low staunch clouds, so thickly layered that moon's usual luminous glow was barely visible, a comfortable breeze sailed in across the Neptune skyline. Just like it did every night. The silence was safe. She could sense him watching her, breathing her in, every moment liberating and a reminder that eventually their days would run out. A bittersweet ticking time bomb. Days number, seconds savored. His dark eyes lifting her veil wordlessly. She didn't need to say anything, she never did, he knew. He'd always known.

She pulled into the driveway.

'Well, tonight was worth it,' He said proudly, just as she shut of the engine.

'Oh yeah?' She reached for her bag and climbed out of the car.

'Seeing Florence Nightingale at work, it just send me all aflutter,' His broad, yet willowy silhouette moved around to her side, slipping his arms around her waist.

She could take him to task on his medical diagnosis later. She kissed him instantly. She could feel the static-like tingling of his skin against hers as they clung to one another. Her mouth moved down to his neck, slowly caressing, taking in his scent. The woody musk of his aftershave, the salty-humid smell of the surf and the slightest hint of leather, each working in tandem against her. Filling her with longing.

They moved towards the front door as Logan fumbled with the key. His eyes were still transfixed on her as his free hand strayed beneath her silk blouse. Fondling her breasts playfully. The door swung open and in one fluid-like spin they moved through the kitchen into the bedroom.


	11. The Blue Bedroom

Hey all,

My apologies for taking so long, I am very happy to share this with you guys now, and hopefully you shall enjoy it. The reason I have been gone so long is because I have been lucky enough to meet some of the VM peeps at Oz Comic-Con, for more info on that, please visit sweetamara on tumblr.

Thank you for your reviews and encouragement!

...

Logan toyed with the three pearlescent buttons that adorned her blouse. She was laying outstretched on the bed, above a sea of pastel blue sheets, the likes of which only made her own blue eyes seem more spirited. He took her in, in her entirety. Veronica Mars. When the world quaked she was his steadfastness. Even when she wasn't around, she was the reason he tried harder-why he was better.

He thought back to each time she'd saved him. The day of Lilly's funeral when she'd unapologetically pulled him into a bear hug, clinging to him in an abandoned hallway of the Kane estate, a gasped silence falling over them both. Earlier that day, he'd caught sight of her slender frame in a blue halter dress, that seemed to glisten in the late afternoon sun. Nothing like the alien mourners who wore starch whites and oppressing black; wandering somberly while sipping on wine and eating canapés. Content with their regretful exuberance. But only Lilly could make Veronica Mary-Sue Mars wear something like _that_.

Her girlhood hair, silky gold and in waves fell over his shoulder- a warm, sweet jasmine scent - that at the time he had lapped in. Thankful to be acknowledged. How fucking hard Lilly being gone was for him. She'd slowly moved away from his shoulder, a loose briny tear still trickling down her cheek, but she looked at him expectantly. Her eyes a storm. Suddenly the room grew hot - sticky with intention – he wished he'd ignored his Mom and ditched the tuxedo jacket. It was as if they were attempting to cross a great divide. Reaching out, he'd softly rubbed her shoulder and then as if lured back by a sea of invisible chains, he made his way towards his father's voice.

Other memories can back in staccato, flickering flashes, moments he hadn't forgotten. A year later, when she'd cradled him in her arms while at the Sunset Regent, her hand softly ruffling his hair. Or when he fell into her apartment at three o'clock in the morning, bloodied and struggling to breathe-struggling to comprehend how his father had murdered his girlfriend in cold blood. He wonder if they were star-crossed or just disenfranchised. Disenfranchised. Star-crossed was an Elizabethan cliché.

His hand moved down to the band of her jeans and steadily undid the button. Then the zip. Beneath the band of her underwear.

He felt raw looking at her. Transparent. Yes, there had been others but none – not even Carrie – could translate the smoke signals like she could. Any other guy would put it down to her degree in psychology, her experience with convicted criminals, or maybe just a woman's intuition. He knew better though. No, Veronica though the firecracker she was, just knew his inner-clockwork better than anyone else. It had taken him a while to realize she always had.

His hands circled her skin in tender precision. She quivered at his touch. The open windows and splayed curtains shot hues of indigo across the room, it formed a celestial glow around his face, and she stifled a smirk at the irony. Angelic Logan.

She moaned at the touch of his slender fingers.

In a flurry of movements, they were together, longing and tenderness capitulating in one. He: tracing down her back, running his hands along her chest, planting kisses down her torso. She: with fingers on his chiseled skin, her lips reaching out for his, searching.

The two breathing together in ecstasy. His hands in her hair. Her palm pressed, steadying against his chest. A sea of fluid like intensities as he looked at her and she at him.

The dawn began to lick feverishly at the corners of the sky. Hues of daffodil and peach sprayed across the cloudy overgrowth. She laid on top of him, watching his seemingly futile attempts at falling back to sleep, his eyelids ruffling.

She kissed him ferociously. Hoping it would guide him out of his reverie.

"For twenty dollars you can watch," Logan mumbled before pulling his forearm up over his eyes.

"I never pay for things I don't need, "She stroked his hair.

'Do you _ever_ wanna get married?' He asked just like that. Like "_Can you pass the ketchup?" _or "_Would you mind driving the BMW to the auto repair shop?"_ Not a single quip accompanied the question.

Veronica felt herself recoil.

_The dreaded M word._

'I am sorry, I know better than to poke the bear,'

'I used to once upon a time,' She let it fall out of her mouth in sloppy surprise.

'Leonardo DiCaprio right? Man, Trina was obsessed with that man,' He clowned.

'Vanilla Ice, you?'

'Alyssa Milano, but you knew that, didn't you?' He prompted with a wink, 'What would change your mind?'

'I don't want to talk about this anymore, Logan," She sat up rigidly and drew her elbows over knees.

'Okay,' He reached out and traced his hand over her shoulder, 'We don't have to.'

'You do realize how much shit is going to go down, don't you?" She looked at him, nervously.

He was kissing down the nape of her neck; but stopped suddenly, "Veronica, I-"

'Forget I said anything,' She shook the bad omen-like thoughts away, 'What are we going to do? You won't be here, I could end up with Hunter on my own.'

'We'll figure it out," He pulled her back down into the warm sheets, 'I _am_ sorry.'

'You _do_ know you're not Mr. Darcy? My dowry doesn't need paying any time soon,'

'A shame really, I'd pay double for a lifetime with Miss Mars, your dad would be a wealthy man,' He turned her over, so she was now beneath him, her eyes playful.

'Woah, buster, don't go getting cute on me,' She deflected and longingly kissed him once more.

She already made the decision to tread on eggshells around the issue until the dust settled. The truth is he had already know the response and frankly didn't care. He knew better than anyone why she didn't want to get married. Why the very prospect of white dresses and black tuxedos scared the shit out of her. Why she was thankful her dad had boxed up his wedding photos with the rest of her mom's stuff. Why Lilly's ancient clippings out of_ Better Homes and Gardens: Weddings _made her cringe. Not that Lilly was the marrying type herself, but she wasn't one to pass up a Vogue-like entrance and heck, celibacy had never been an option. He didn't care because it didn't matter. After all that had happened – to both of them - he was just thankful she was his and if he needed to, he would spend the next twenty years doing his Ryan Gosling impression to prove he'd changed. That he'd clean himself up, for her and then for himself, if that was the kind of reassurance she needed.

He was staring at her still, unmoving, fully intent on swimming in her irises.

'I would ask if you two would like to be alone but-'

'You know I love you, right?' He was deadpan, the space between them miniscule, his fingers laid between hers.

_Way to go, Logan, ruin my best material with heartfelt gestures. _

'Yes, would I still be here if I thought you didn't?' She countered, it was supposed to sound reassuring, but for a moment the look in his face questioned it.

_Nicely done, Veronica._

For a second, a million jarring responses ran through his mind, exploding like grenades. But he settled on the best one, the safest one. He didn't need any more reassurance than what she'd given him the night before. He grew close to her ear and whispered, 'Thank you.'

Then suddenly sprung from the bed, briskly throwing on a pair of shorts, 'Do you want coffee?'

'Preferably in an IV,' Her voice was muffled into the pillow.

'Sorry, Billy Murray, will you settle for a Nespresso?' He called.

'Anything strong,' She added with a wave of her hand.

She sat up, half-dressed in her blouse from the night before, her hair fuzzy, 'Hey, where's Dick?'

'He had some shndig to attend as it turns out,'

'Would this shndig offer him access to the clueless and crude?'

'You're on to something there, Marlowe,' She could hear the machine brewing in the kitchen and the familiar sound of clinking of glasses.

'Got plans for today?' She said, landing back down on the bed with a thump.

_It's amazing the kind of energy you can assert while trying to start the day. _

'Not really, I have my spin class at five,' He came back in and placed two full cups down on the beside cabinet, 'What did you have in mind?'

'Oh, I don't know, a walk down the beach? A martini? _The Blue Lagoon_?'

'Okay, I had you until you said _The Blue Lagoon_, scratch off baby Brook Shields and maybe we can come to an arrangement,'

'It's the 80s film series at its finest.' She clasped the cup in the palm of her hands.

'And most controversial,' He opposed with a raised eyebrow, 'but the beach sounds nice.'


	12. In The Sea - Bringing more soon!

This is just a tid bit, trying to get more to you marshmallows asap, enjoy!

...

The tangled lucent waves of Neptune lapped at Veronica's ankles. She could feel the sun beating on her light skin. The rhythmic lull of rushing whitecaps as she stood in its early shallows. The silhouette of gulls overhead were moving in suspended motion and the acoustic of ecstatic laughter spread out over the water. It'd been the longest time since she'd enjoyed it. For all that it was, she scarcely ever let herself believe it could be anything but corrupt, though there was a beauty there too. Beneath its haughty exterior and she'd only ever found it in the rush of the shore. The very coast she'd run up and down in water wings as an animated youngster. She could still hear her dad's flurried voice, warning her to be wary of beach-goers, and not wander too far from the safety of '_their spot_.' Kind of foreboding now in hindsight.

_How can the thing I love and the thing I hate, be so much the same?_

'Well, don't you look like you just jumped out of a hallmark card?' Logan offered a fleering look at her sudden sprightliness as she trailed her way back to his side.

He was seated on the deck in a beach chair, sipping a beer, dressed in dark sunglasses and offered her an elusive grin.

'And you,' She observed his current position, reclined, shirtless and reading the newspaper, 'How's life treating you, Malibu Ken?'

_It could be Sports Illustrated instead, _she shrugged internally.

'Way better than it does others, have you not read the world news?' He peered at her over his sunglasses in mock-disappointment.

She fell into the chair beside his, 'The weather's great today,'

'Great enough for you to forget where you are for a couple hours?' He rested the paper in his lap.

'Is that a leading question?' She mused, pursing her lips a little.

'Depends on where exactly it'll lead,' He reached out and traced his hand along her cheek, drawing her hair back behind her ear, she shivered as he kissed down her jawline. Hastening she kissed him back, her legs falling carelessly over his, his hands glided over the valleys in her back. She could feel the familiar corners of his mouth rising in a sticky boastful, triumphant grin.

_The boy can get so cocky._

She withdrew her lips abruptly, got up and laid herself back out contentedly in her chair.

'What was _that_?' He gaped.

'I like to call it leverage,' She delivered it with a bat of her eyelashes.

'What ever happened to make you so cruel, Veronica Mars?'


End file.
